Team Building
by Good cyberman
Summary: Mr Hansen sends 9 of his staff (three from Darwin, three from AAU and three from Keller) on a team building trip. All he will tell them is to be there at 8 am sharp. What will happen when the 2 nurses,2 registrars,3 doctors, a consultant and a baby head of to work on their team skills? Arthur, Dom, Zosia, Mo, Jac, Jonny, Raf, Sacha, Fletch.
1. Chapter 1

Team building:

"Ah, good morning everyone, it's so nice of you to show up." Henrik Hansen began, "As you know, tomorrow you will all be sent off for a team building trip as we, the management team, have decided that we need more unison between the wards. So be here at 8 am sharp tomorrow morning." He told, Dom, Zosia, Sacha, Arthur, Fletch, Raf, Jac, Jonny and Mo (three from each major ward: Darwin, AAU and Keller.

The Next Morning 6:00am Zosia, Arthur and Dom's flat:

"Did Mr Hansen even say what we need to pack," Arthur asked whilst stressing over his empty suitcase.

"I don't know, I never pay attention to dear Henrik anyway," Dom replied, sarcastically.

"Just pack every type of clothing, I am." Zosia shouted from the next room.

"Great, thanks Zosh." Arthur replied genuinely.

After about an hour, of the three flat mates stressing about forgetting anything, the three flat mates were ready to leave.

6:00am: Jac's apartment:

RING RING RING RING jac's landline was ringing.

Who could this be Jac thought whilst getting out of bed to get to the phone.

"Jonny typical," Jac stated as she saw the caller answered.

"To ask if you could answer the door when I arrive, with Emma."

"Why are you coming over?"

"because we are going on a team building trip and I thought we could leave together."

"Fine, just wait ten minutes so I can jump in the shower."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye"

Jac ended the call and hurried of into the shower.

10 minutes later:

DING DONG.

Jac ran to answer the door for Jonny and Emma once she had let them inside she made for her smallish kitchen.

"Tea? Coffee?" Jac asked.

"Coffee, please." Jonny answered.

"Right. So where are your bag's?"

"Oh, in the car."

"And have you got all of Emma's stuff?"

"Yep, look Jac I was wondering," Jonny paused to take the drink from Jac, "Can we atleast be more like friends than civil. I mean it's better for Emma and I'd love not to be on the receiving end of most of your acid burns." Jonny finished.

"Yeah, sure. I mean it'll get Mo off my back. Jac replied.

Fletch's house 6:30am:

"Right, Daddy's going to be away for a while with work so Nanny will be looking after you. I want all of you to be nice to her and do as she says. Ok." Fletch said before walking out the door having decided to have an early breakfast with his paramedic friends.

"Hello? Jac it's me Jonny." Came Jonny's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes I know that. What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yo thank you my reviewer for, well, reviewing not much to say apart from I am going to update a lot this week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Holby**_

"I am about to give you all your tickets for the sleeper train to Dunnet Head where you will find 4 lodges. You may choose the groups yourself. Whilst you are at the lodges you must complete challenges and ensure your survival. Oh, and whilst you are on the trains the compartments are in pairs which are: Jonny and Jac, Zosia and Arthur, Sacha and Dom, Mo, Fletch and Raf. Have a wonderful time I'll see you when you come back." Mr Hansen informed the group in front of him.

"Um, Mr Hansen you haven't told us how long we are staying for…" Arthur trailed of, as usual.

"You will be staying for as long as I feel fit doctor Digby." Hansen replied. With that everyone filed out of the cramped office and set tracks to the train station.

 _On The Train:_

Jonny if you don't stop playing peek-a-boo right now I swear to god I will stop this train right now and leave you to walk to "home sweet home"." Jac warned an unconcerned Jonny.

"Still annoyed at the fact we have to stay in Scotland for god knows how long." Jonny suggested.

"Nope. I'm annoyed that Emma has to go there so young." Jac corrected, "She'll never recover." Jac said faking the sadness in her voice.

"Oh ha ha, your acid wit seems to get better with every passing day." Jonny retaliated.

 _Arthur and Zosia's room:_

"One cup of tea for one wonderful neuro/general/heart surgeon," Arthur said as he placed down the mug in front of Zosia.

"Ok, so I may have changed my profession a few times." Zosia replied.

"So you're just going to ignore the complement completely then."

"Oh wonderful is a complement now is it?"

"Ok, beautiful then."

"I can go with that yeah. But you can show me what that means when we get to our lodge." Zosia said before getting up and walking out of their room to sit in the lounge with Dom and Sacha.

 _Mo, Fletch and Raf's room:_

"You know you're not all that bad, Raf. Well I suppose anyone is better than how you were on your first day, all strict and professional." Mo observed.

"You're not so bad yourself." Raf replied.

"Yeah when he lets his hair down and doesn't let the power rush to his head." Fletch quipped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Holby.

After 15 hours on a train the Holby gang stepped out of the taxi, which had been waiting for them at the train station, to see 4 beautiful lodges in a line. Jonny went up to the front door of the closest to see it had 2 names on it; Raf and Mo.

"Hey, Mo, you and Raf are in this lodge grab your bags." Jonny shouted before going on to see who's the next one was.

The next door read, Dom, Sacha and Fletch. He called to those three in a similar fashion before moving to the next. Arthur and Zosia, the next one read.

"Digby, you and Zosia are in here and me, Jac and Emma are in the next." He called to the awaiting group. As he did so they began collecting their luggage ready to enter their home for the next however long.

A/N sorry for the short chap, it didn't feel right to continue in this chapter.

Just so you know, from now on it's going to be written focusing on one group. Please review or fav or even follow. _**Good**_ __ _ **Cyberman**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: CHAPTER 4 WHOOP WHOOP. Thank you CArfwedsonFan91, perpetualpathology and the guest who reviewed .**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Holby City full stop.**_

Jac and Jonny's lodge:

"Good Morning, Jac." Jonny said in his baby voice as he had just been talking to Emma.

"Is it?" Jac replied, sarcastically.

"Of course it is Jac, I mean yeah we maybe in your least favourite place on earth but you're with me and Emma."

"Emma tick. You though mmmmmm not so tick." Jac replied.

"You know Jac I really think you're wasted in Holby, you should give it all up and take to the stage." Jonny quipped.

Someone knocked at the door stopping their sarcasm contest.

"I'll get it." Jonny said whilst walking towards the front door.

"Hello" Jonny said whilst opening the front door to a postman.

"Hello there I've been asked to ensure you get this before 10 o clock, sir." The postman stated cheerfully in a light Scottish accent whilst handing Jonny a letter.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Jonny replied.

"You too, sir." The postman said before walking away again.

Jonny shut the door before going back to the kitchen to find Jac.

"Jac, you got mail." Jonny said mimicking the voice on a computer.

"Funny, real funny, Macungie." Jac replied.

"Let's open it." Jonny said whilst ripping of the top of the envelope.

The letter read:

 _Dear Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor,_

 _I am writing to inform you of your tasks for the day. They are as follows:_

 _At 10 am you will need to go down to the local shop and buy some food and other house-hold items, a map and, unless you already have some, some warm clothing which is easy to walk in._

 _Meet the other groups in the park out the front of your lodges (this is your park)_

 _Split off with another group_

 _Go to the town centre_

 _From there set off in another direction to the other group to find your finish point, either Eastward beach or Westward beach._

 _Whoever reaches there point first and then makes it back will win._

 _DO NOT CHEAT OR I WILL KNOW (taps side of nose)_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Henrik Hanssen._

After reading the letter Jonny and Jac got Emma dressed before heading to the shops.

"That will be £236.50 please." Said the man at the till as Jac put her credit card in to the machine.

"Thanks, bye" Jonny said as he made to leave.

"Have a nice day," The man replied.

Jonny, Jac and Emma were sitting at a bench in the park waiting for the others. Mo and Raf were the first to appear.

"Morning," Raf said as he approached the bench. "Did you get a letter from Hansen as well?"

"Yep," Jonny replied, "Do you two want to team up with us?"

"Might as well, I don't really feel like going with Dom, Fletch and Sacha." Raf stated.

"Why?" Mo cut in.

"Because something tells me none of them can read a map and although Arthur might we have to team up with a three."

"But Jac and Jonny are a 2" Mo replied.

"Not if you count Emma."

"I suppose so." Mo agreed.

Their conversation stopped as Sacha and company stepped out of their lodge.

"Morning all." Sacha sang joyfully.

"Sorry Sacha but you guys are going to have to team up with Arthur and Zosia." Jac stated.

"Oh, right."

"YAY, I get to be with Diggers and Zosh." Dom exclaimed.

"What were you saying about me and Arthur?" Zosia said from behind causing Dom to jump out of his skin.

"Oh, just that my group get to be with you today." Dom answered.

After that, everyone began splitting off into their groups and getting all of their things ready.

"Why were you two up so late this morning? I would have thought Arthur would have woken you up at the crack of dawn." Dom asked whilst the 9 of them were walking to the town centre to begin, at this Arthur and Zosia looked at each other smiling before Zosia replied.  
"We didn't get to bed until late last night, we had other things on our minds."

About 10 minutes later Jac and her team were walking across a field on their way to the westward beach. Jonny was map reading whilst Raf looked for any landmarks or even a sign of the sea and Jac was feeding Emma. 20 minutes later:

"Oh, my god. I think I can see the sea. No I can see the sea. It's right over there." Raf exclaimed whilst pointing at the mass of blue on the horizon.

"No shit Sherlock." Jac said, bored.

In 15 minutes the group were on the beach having lunch before heading back to the lodges.

They practically raced back as they didn't need a map to find their way back.

Finally they reached the lodges and found that the other group hadn't arrived back yet.

"WE WON," Jonny shouted causing Emma to laugh at her dad's silliness.

In Jac and Jonny's lodge:

"Jac do you want to come swimming with me and Emma, there's a pool in the conservatory." Jonny asked.

"Do I have to?" Jac moaned.

"Yes, Emma wants her Mum to come swimming with her. Don't you Emma." Jonny cooed making Emma giggle and grab Jonny's finger.

"Fine, I'll come. But just for Emma no-one else." Jac replied.

"Great, you go get changed and I'll get Emma ready." Jonny exclaimed gleefully.

 _ **10 minutes later:**_

"Here comes mummy," Jonny said to Emma as he saw Jac's shadow from the next room, "Say hello… wow Jac you look amazing." He said as Jac walked in.

"Who's she saying hello to Jonny? Come on you can't leave a baby hanging.' Jac said ignoring his comment on her appearance.

"Right, yeah." Jonny said still staring at Jac.

"Could you quit staring and focus on stopping our daughter from drowning." Jac quipped.

"She's in an inflatable Jac." Jonny replied.

"Not for much longer if she keeps fiddling like that."

"Oh, right." Jonny said whilst attending to Emma. "Hey, Emma should we go and splash mummy" Jonny whispered when suddenly Jac moved Emma out of the way and sat on Jonny's shoulders forcing him under the water. Emma just giggled as her dad came up behind Jac and put his arms around Jac's waste and pushing her under.

"I'll get you for that Maconie." Jac yelled although joking.

"Well you can't poison my dinner because I'm cooking us dinner once Emma is in bed." Jonny stated.

"Ok, but don't go poisoning me." Jac laughed.

A/N: Hi, I'm splitting this chapter so that you get an update now rather than waiting for me to finish writing it.

 _ **Good Cyberman**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Part 2!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Holby doesn't belong to me.**_

" _Ok, but don't go poisoning me." Jac laughed._

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jonny replied.

"Are you sure about that? Because I remember a time when I fantasised about poisoning you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Jac. Come on let's get Emma out she's shivering." Jonny said picking up Emma and carrying her to the steps, "I'll go and feed her and then put her to bed. You can stay and swim if you like." Jac nodded, setting off to do some lengths

After about half an hour of swimming Jac got out of the pool and headed up to her bedroom to get changed. After she had changed and sorted out her hair she went into Emma's room to find her peacefully sleeping. Deciding not to wake her, Jac went back down stairs to the kitchen. Jonny was chopping up some vegetables.

"What are you cooking?" Jac asked.

"What I am cooking, Jac, is the most amazing chicken dish you will ever have tasted."

"Which contains?"

"Vegetables, chicken, tomato pesto and pasta."

"Thank god it's not your chicken soup."

"Oi, what are you saying 'bout my chicken soup?" Jonny asked faking hurt.

"The last time I ate it it made me sick"

"The last time you ate it you had a stomach bug." Jonny paused, "Look, can we just stop arguing and watch some TV the chicken is cooking with the pesto and veg and it will take a while sooooo…."

He said whilst guiding Jac to the sofa and sitting down, she did the same. After setting up the TV and putting QI on Jonny lent back and attempted to put his arm around Jac.

"Woah, what are you doing? Is this you trying to be all romantic?" Jac said, quickly.

"Yeah," Jonny said turning to face Jac, "Why not Jac? I know our "relationship" or whatever hasn't exactly been plain sailing and I know most of that was my fault with my awful comments at the worst of times and my failed apoligies not to mention everything with Bonnie. I mean as soon as she came back into my life I completely pushed you out of my life. I let her fill the Jac Naylor shaped hole in my heart not caring what you felt. When you kissed me on my wedding day I knew Ishould have been angry but that's it, I wasn't it was probably the best moment in my life since I had been with Bonnie and that's why I felt so guity. And then there was the prison thing." Jonny quivered, "I took all of my anger out on you instead of the people I was really angry at like Guy bloody Self. That man destroyed my life I mean he even took you away."

"How did you know about that?" Jac asked at the mention of her and Guy's relationship.

"I saw you, with him, on Emma's birthday I had come to find you after your no show." He answered.

"Right." She replied but before Jonny could utter another word Jac was kissing him and he was kissing Jac.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter focuses on Zosia and Arthur after the challenge.

Disclaimer: Holby doesn't belong to me.

"I still can't believe we lost." Zosia moaned as she, and Arthur, went through their front door.

"What should we do for the rest of the day I mean it is 2pm?" Arthur asked.

"I hear there's a shopping district. We could go and have a shopping spree then meet Dom and the others at the pub later?" Zosia suggested with puppy eyes.

"I suppose so as long as I can go for a shower first, I stink."

"Great, but don't be too long, yeah."

"Ok," Arthur said as he made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Arthur walked out of the bathroom in his towel, when Zosia randomly ambushed him pulling him into a searing kiss.

"You took way too long, Arthur. Hurry up and get some cloths on so we can leave before Dom gets wind of our plans." Zosia said before shoving him into the bedroom.

2 minutes later Arthur emerged wearing a random-lines patterned shirt and black jeans. Picking up his blazer as he walked past it on the banister before almost sprinting towards the door. Panting he wheezed; "I'm here Zosia, we can go now."

"Great came Zosia's voice as she walked, calmly, out of the lounge. "Let's go."

They had just finished shopping and were carrying about 10 bags between them. 7 of these filled with clothes, 2 with alcohol and 1 with movies.

"Right, let's go back to the lodge, drop off the bags then go to the pub." Arthur stated as they walked out of Tesco's. 10 minutes later the pair arrived back at their lodge and began unpacking the new clothes.

"Mental note to self, never let anyone but you buy your clothes again." Arthur said, under the impression Zosia was in the loo.

"Hey, I heard that you know." Zosia said, startling Arthur.

"No, I, um, didn't, uh." But he was silenced as Zosia put a finger to his lips.

"Come on, Diggers, we need to get to the pub." She said.

"Right, Yeah, Zosia there's something I want to ask you. I know before our "relationship" was just casual."

"Yeah?"

"Well is it still. I mean can we go on dates and be like a couple or is it just, um, you know?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I suppose we could give the couple thing a go. But I am not using stupid nicknames like you and Maria did, Okay." Zosia compromised.

"Yeah sure. No nicknames. Got it." Arthur said back, a little over excited.

"Right. Pub"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Zosia was thumping on Dom, Fletch and Sacha's door.

"Hello, Oh hello Zosh, Diggers. What can we do for you?" Dom said.

"Do you want to come to the pub?" Zosia replied.

"Yeah, sure. GUYS D'YOU WANNA COME T'THE PUB?" He shouted.

There was a scurrying of feet and presumably jackets, before Sacha and Fletch appeared at the door ready to leave for the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This chapter focuses on Janny. Thank you my followers and reviewers it really keeps me going

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or the characters in it.

The next morning Jac awoke in the arms of Jonny.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in his irresistible Scottish accent, which never failed to make her weak at the knees. Jonny then lent down and gave her another of his amazing kisses.

"Jonny, your welcome." Jac whispered.

"Come again,"

"Last night, you apologised."

"Oh," He said before making to get up.

"Stay, please."

"I was just going to get our wee Emma but if you want me t' stay hen that's fine by me." He said crawling back into the bed and hugging Jac.

"Jonny, there's something IA didn't get to say to you last night. I'm sorry. About threatening to take Emma away, about trying to stop you from being happy with Bonnie." Jac began.

"Jac, I never want to hear you say her name ever again, she hurt you and so did I but you don't ever need to say her name." Jonny said softly.

"Right, there's one more thing. I'm sorry about all the jokes I made about Scotland and the ones I will make."

"Oh, Ha Ha, Jac. Your soooooooo funny. NOT." Jonny exclaimed. "You know I'm gonna bring Emma back here when she's older don't you?" At this Jac just whacked him round the head with a pillow before running from the room to see Emma.

When Jac reached Emma's room she was sat up in her cot staring at Jac with a smile on her face, emitting a giggle every so often. After a few minutes just staring at Emma, Jac feels hands on her waste, so turns to find Jonny stood smiling.

"We got mail." Jonny said in his computer voice whilst opening the letter and reading it aloud:

 _Dear,_

 _Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor,_

 _I hope you are enjoying yourselves._

 _Today your task is simple;_

 _Take the enclosed debit card, buy camping equipment, prepare some thick clothes (no need to pack everything as you will be coming back), and prepare a route to take to this campsite;_

 _Scots Sun, Bamble Lane, Dunnets Head._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _Henrik Hansen_

They did the afore mentioned tasked ensuring they had baby safe camping equipment and a suitable large tent with cooking things as well. By 8pm they had finished packing, put Emma to bed and were currently lying on the sofa watching TV.

"Jonny," Jac said, twisting so that she was facing him.

"Yeah," He replied.

"I don't really know how to say this. I have never um been good with relationships and this is probably the worst time in the world to say this but here goes nothing.

I think I am in love with you Jonny." She said the last bit at lightning speed but somehow Jonny heard and began kissing her.

"Bloody hell, Jac. I've been waiting for you to say that since the day we met." Jonny exclaimed.

"Well, that's where you're wrong Maconie, I already said that to you. After I came back from Japan."

"I know but a few weeks after that we had split up and then a few more after that we made Emma so last time it didn't work out very well."

"Right, so I confess my love to you and all I get from you is "I've waited forever for you to say that" and our unconventional relationship so far, not I love you too or anything." Jac quipped.

"I love you, Jac Naylor. More than you'll ever know."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys would love if you reviewed, it really helps me write you know :). This is Arthur and Zosia's day.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**_

Zosia and Arthur didn't get up until about 11am due to their mildly heavy drinking the night before.

Once awake they just laid in bed watching a film on the iPad until lunch time rolled around.

"Come on, Zosh it's lunch time already and we need to read the letter for today's challenges."

"How do you know that Hansen sent a letter?" Zosia questioned.

"Because I heard the post man put it through the door." Arthur replied as he got up and began gathering some clean clothes, "I'm going to go have a shower. You better be up when I'm back." He warned.

10 minutes later, Arthur walked back into the bedroom to find that Zosia had left the room so Arthur just sat down and pulled some socks on. After a few minutes she re-appeared.

"Where were you? Arthur asked bewildered.

"In the other shower," Seeing Arthur's confused expression she explained, "It's an add on to the other room."

"Oh, right."

"So, should we go and read that letter?"

"Yep"

With that the pair headed downstairs and to no surprise found an envelope on the floor. Arthur read it allowed;

 _Dear,_

 _Doctor Digby and Doctor March,_

 _I hope you are having a nice time._

 _Today the tasks are fairly simple;_

 _Take the enclosed debit card, buy substantial camping equipment, pack suitable clothing (Not everything as you will be returning to your lodge)and find a safe route to walk to this campsite:_

 _Scots Sun, Bamble Lane, Dunnets Head._

 _Henrik Hansen._

"That's easy then" Arthur stated.

"Let's get down to that Go Outdoors shop I saw yesterday, they had loads of tents." Zosia suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews

Disclaimer: do I seriously have to keep saying this? I don't own Holby City

By 8am all of the residents were outside their lodge's getting ready for the race to the campsite. They soon worked out that they were all taking different routes despite the same destination. At 10 minutes past 8 the post man turned up with a letter for all of them. Jonny began to read it:

 _Dear,_

 _All,_

 _At quarter past eight you are to leave the lodges and make your way to the campsite._

 _The group who arrive first will get points added to their score, currently Jac, Jonny, Mo and Raf are in the lead as they won the first challenge. The concept of today is to get closer to the challenges for the rest of this week before you will, next week, return to the lodges._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _Henrik Hansen._

"Right, well it's 14 past now, so we'd better get going." Raf concluded after Jonny had read the letter. With that they all went off in different directions.

"Jac, could you possibly get Emma's bottle out of my rucksack? She's hungry." Jonny asked as they walked down a country lane. Jonny had Emma in baby-forwards-rucksack.

"Yep, sure" Jac replied, who was walking alongside Jonny with a big hiking rucksack containing essentials and sleeping bags, blow up mattresses and clothes whilst Jonny had the tent, baby items and cooking equipment. After grabbing the bottle from the side pocket, she went round and gave it Emma who drank it, peacefully.

Mo and Raf were walking through a field, both wearing enormous hiking back-packs and looking a lot like scouts doing their D of E.

"You know, you really aren't that bad, Raf. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. As a friend, of course," Mo said, casually.

"Um, yeah sure. I'd like that." Came Raf's reply.

After this short exchange, the 2 remained mostly silent for the rest of the walk, except from asking for breaks.

Zosia and Arthur were walking along the beach, hand in hand both with quite large rucksacks on, Arthur with the tent and sleeping bags strapped on top of his.

"Zosh, I reckon the campsite is just over there," Arthur exclaimed, pointing at a load of tents.

"Great, I can't wait to get this off my back." Zosia replied swinging their hands.

10 minutes later Arthur and Zosia arrived at the campsite.

"Um, hi we have a plot in the name of Hansen?" Arthur questioned the receptionist.

"Ah, yes it's number 50. Just down there then right then left then up the path. Best plots are the 50s a view off the edge of the cliff." He quipped in a light Scottish accent.

"Thanks," Arthur replied as they began walking up to their plot.

As Arthur and Zosia were setting up their tent, Jac and Jonny pitched up next to them on plot 51.

After both tents were set up facing the edge of the cliff, but not too close, they set up all of their chairs around a pit Arthur and Jonny had created for a fire. By the time the sun was setting, the men had started the fire and the mini camping stoves had been set, Mo and Raf had arrived with news and Dom behind them.

"Oh, hi guys, Sacha and Fletch were disqualified for getting on a bus but Dom here decided not to and walk the way. We found him lost in a field and since we have a 4 man tent with only 2 of us Dom is staying with us." Raf explained before going to help Mo and Dom put up the tent.

At 8pm everyone, apart from Fletch and Sacha, were sat around the fire drink in hand chatting whilst the food was cooking. Emma was getting restless so Jac and Jonny grabbed 2 cooked burgers and headed in for the night.

"Well I'm glad to get away from them." Jac stated as she went in to one of the side rooms to put Emma to bed on an inflatable crib/bed in a mini sleeping bag just the right size so that she couldn't suffocate.

"Jac! You can't say stuff like that there's only a thin layer of fabric between us!" Jonny exclaimed, quietly.

"Meh," was all she came up with before going for a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! I have writers block and have ran out of ideas. So, if you have any review or Pm me and I will right something straight away.


End file.
